Decepticons Do Ballroom Too
by viva-la-heichou
Summary: Starscream's and Megatron's relationship start to blossom, this takes place before the Bots/Cons war


**HEY THERE! THIS ISNT THE FANFIC I WAS GOING TO PUT FOR A MEGSxSS BUT ITS RELIVANT! SORTA…SO THIS IS UGGHHH WELL A MEGSxSS FANFIC BUT NT THE ONE I MENTIONED BEFORE!**

Starscream walked down the halls of the Seekers head quarters. He was summoned by his leader Megatron. He walked down the dimmed halls looking up at the Cybertronian sky, there he say his fellow seekers soaring across the sky, patrolling the Cybertron from above. They were the fastest flyers in all of Cybertron. Being the leader of the Seekers, besides Megatron being his boss, Starscream was the fastest and strongest of them all. He was always proud to watch them soar across the sky and having him be the one to have trained them to be as wonderful as himself. Well almost as wonderful, just not as perfect as Starscream.

H e continued to walk down the halls, arms crossed behind his back, chest broad, and head up high. He was greeted by many bots coming his way, honoring him and saying hi. The walls there a full window so he always had an eye on the Capitol of Cybertron. He loved just standing there and looking up at the starry Cybertronian night. His red eyes sparkling and his wings glistening while he walked down the halls. He stopped at a desk next to an elevator leading to Megatron's office.

"Ummm, Megatron called me up to his office," Starscream said leading his hands on the desk.

"Megatron is busy and is not taking any calls or visits today," the small bot said with a monotone voice.

"WHAT?" I CAME FROM THE OTHER SIDE OF CYBERTRON TO BE REJECTED TO MEGATRON'S OFFICE?"

Starscream shouted pounding on the small desk.

"Please leave," the bot said with no emotion, "You may come in if Megatron allows it."

:::MEGATRON! YOU MAKE ME COME HERE FROM THE OTHERSIDE OF CYBERTRON FOR A REJECT?:::

The enraged mech complained.

:::Did you tell him your NAME?:::Megatron responded. Starscream gaped in stupidity and sighed.

"I'm Starscream…and again MEGATRON CALLED ME," Starscream said rolling his optics. The small monotone bot nodded and opened the elevator door. Starscream stepped inside and stood inside the one bot elevator. Getting to the 1004th floor, Starscream stepped out and looked for room number 109. Looking at all of the doors he pasted, he mumbled, _why is it that I have to go all this way just to go to Megatron's office? _Groaning and mumbling on, he finally found his master's office. Knocking on the door, Starscream asked to enter the room. Megatron, who was fiddling with a piece of energon in his fingers smiled and ordered the seeker to enter. The room was dark and dim, Megatron's office was twice as large as a master bedroom so it was a little struggle to find Megatron's desk. The seeker then spotted the large window behind Megatron's desk. He looked outside and saw his Seekers flying outside leaving a beautiful trail of jet smoke, making a wonderful array of white curves and lines.

"Looking for me Starscream?" Megatron, said holding a crystal flower in him left claw. He walked over to Starscream, putting his hands on the seeker's shoulders and said,

"Cybertron's angel's of the sky, just like you,"Starscream was puzzled and asked,

"Lord Megatron…you startled me,"

"Oh, well I'm sorry Starscream," Megatron said locking the door from the inside. Starscream was startled by the loud bang the door made when it shut. Megatron moved closer to Starscream until they were chestplate to chestplate. Megatron gave the crystal to Starscream; Starscream took it slowly and loved the way it glistened in the dim light of the room and the way it sparkled in his red optics.

Megatron smiled and a soft Cybertronian tune came on, it was a calming tone, one used by many of the Cybertronian dancers, on earth we humans called it ballroom music. Starscream was alarmed by the soft tune, but then softened. Megatron then reached for Starscream's hand and Starscream was puzzled, but after a few seconds of thinking. He finally got the idea. They conjoined hands and Megatron and Starscream were chestplate to chestplate.

"Why are you doing this master?" Starscream asked smiling.

"Oh, well you have been loyal to me for so many mega-cycles and I have grown to like you a lot more. You make me happy Starscream, happier than anyone else, even my motherboard. You have more potential than all of your other seekers, I needed to give you some kind of thanks," Megatron said turning Starscream with his hand. Starscream was a full on sucker for compliments, he blushed and dipped with a ball-change and twirled around again.

"And you are quite the dancer," Megatron added. Starscream smiled and hugged Megatron, tightly, Megatron smiled and kissed Starscream's forehead. They continued to dance for many cycles and the crystal flower glistened against their metal armor. Their optics were sparkling with happiness and love. The seekers outside made two jet lines making something which seemed like a heart, and Starscream said joyfully,

"I love you,"

"I love you too," Megatron said leaning forward Starscream for a kiss. Starscream kissed Megatron passionately and this was the beginning of a new relation shop between the two…


End file.
